Depuis la mort de ma mère
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Depuis la morte de ma mère...Tout à basculée..
1. Default Chapter

**_Titre :_** Depuis la mort de ma mère...

**_Couple :_** Sakura/Kakashi

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**°Chapitre Unique° **

Sakura était une jeune fille de 16 ans.

De longs cheveux rose parsemés de mèches blondes, des traits réguliers, fins. Des beaucoup yeux vers, mais à l'éclat ternis.

De haute pomettes, accompagnées d'un menton volontaire. Des lèvres pupleuse, teintées de rouge.

Un corps à damné un saint.

Mais, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, elle ne cherchait jamais à faire mettre son corps en valeurs, en portant des robe par exemple, ou de beau chemisé trois quart.

Non, elle portait toujours de long pantalons, fin, certe, mais long. Des t-shirts à longues manches.

Non, elle ne s'habillait pas ainsi. Pas comme Ino, parce exemple,qui elle, s'habillait tel qu'on devinait aisément les courbes de son corps.

Sakura était belle, mais renfermée. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas beaucoup aux autres, et ce, depuis la mort de sa pauvre mère, tuée lors d'une mission.

Sakura n'avais pas versée une seule larme, malgré son chagrin. A croire qu'elle ne le pouvais pas.

C'est depuis ce terrible incident qu'elle ne parlait presque plus.

Le choc de perte d'un être cher ? Peut être...

Son père, on ne le voyait plus. Il restait cloîtré chez lui, à faire on ne sais quoi.

Non, apparement, tout était "normal".Enfin..Normal, à la suite de ces évenements.

La vie suivait son cours dans le petit village de Konoha.

Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke était devenus Chunnin. Ils effectuaient parfois des missions tous les trois ensembles, où en duo, où encor en solitair.Ils s'entrainaient toujours avec leurs ancien Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Ils discutaient de tout, de rien. Sakura avait seccée depuis déjà un bon moment de harceler Sasuke, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci et de son petit ami , Naruto.

(je continue l'histoire du point de vue de Sakura maintenant)

Elle s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments n'était qu'une pure amourette, une tocade d'adolescente. Et puis maintenant, son coeur battait pour un autre. Et oui, elle soupirait maintenant pour la personne qu'était Kakashi Hatake.

Mais bien sur, elle ignorait si la réciproque était vrai. Elle avait peur d'aller le lui demander. Elle avait peur d'essuyer un refus.

Avec Sasuke, ca allait tout seul, elle lui avait répétée une fois par jours, si pas plusieur fois même, qu'elle l'aimait, en le clamant haut et fort. Mais la, c'était différent. C'était plus sérieux...C'était son Sensei.

Et puis d'autres détails la préocupait en ce moment...Enfin...détails...Majeurs oui.

Son père...Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'a plus été le même...

Violement, alcoolique...Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Ce n'était plus son père. C'était une parfais inconnu qui s'était installé.

Chaque soir...Chaque journée...Il...

Mais elle ne continua pas dans ses pensées. Elle était arrivée devant chez elle.

Avec un soupir, elle déposa sa mains sur la poignée de la porte, hésitante. Devait-elle entrer ? Elle n'avais pas le choix..Mais elle n'en avais pas envie.

Finalement, déglutissant péniblement, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte.

Le silence l'acceuillit. Cela la réjouis un peu.

Tout le monde ce demandais pourquoi la jeune et jolie Sakura ne parlait plus, pourquoi elle ne souriait plus comme avant.

Mais elle ne pouvais le dire à personne..Par peur des représailles.

Chaque soir, elle rentrait chez elle, la peur lui nouant les entrailles. Elle avait peur de Lui. Oui...Lui...Son cauchemard...

Pour le moment, elle progressait dans la maison, avec le vain espoir de ne pas le rencontrer sur son chemin. Mais cet espoir était vain, elle le savait. A chaque fois Il l'attendais...Pour la punir correctement.

Elle entra finalement dans sa chambre sans encombre, alors qu'elle poussait un soupir de soulagement.

Mais celui-ci s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle l'aperçut, assis sur son lit, avec un regard de pure démence.

Il l'avais tranquilement attendu. Il empestait l'aclool à plusieurs mètres. Et il serrait une longue lanière de cuir entre ses mains.

Ca y est..Le cauchemard allait reprendre.

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne portait pas de t-shirt à manche courte. Elle ne voulais pas que quelqu'un voit les traces, et elle ne portant que des pantalons long, pour la même raison. Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge...

:"Pa...pa ?"

Mais en réponse, elle ne reçut que le premier coup de lanière. Son visage.. Une longue coupure se traca en travers de son visage, partant de bas de sa joue gauche, jusqu'en haut de son front. Le sang s'en écoula tout doucement, en une longue trainée écatlate. Ce fut le premier coups d'une série de vingts. Le reste fut dans le dos. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, le sang souillait le sol et ses vêtements. Elle ne criait pas. Depuis la mort de sa mère..Depuis qu'il buvait, c'était ainsi. Elle avait appris à se controler.

Finalement, sur une dernière giffles, son père s'en alla de sa chambre, en la laissant la, prostrée sur le sol.

Elle alla laver la plaie sur son visage. Mais elle n'arriva pas à faire celle dans son dos.

Elle était amer...Devoir endurée cela..Elle était amer, oui. Elle en avait assez...Cela la faisait encor pensée au poème qu'elle avait écrit un soir..

_**Ôh vie...  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'en mon corps tu dépéris ?  
Pourquoi me retirer le souffle dont je jouis ?  
Pourquoi m'infliger cette douleurs infini ?  
Peut être faut-il seulement que je prie ?  
Mais non après tout..  
Laissez moi tombez dans ce trou...  
Avec en tout et pour tout..  
Toutes mes vision que j'ai de ma vie qui devient flou..  
Ma vie...Elle s'en va...Pour toujours..  
Mon sang se retire de mes veines..  
Car dans mon coeur maintenant je saigne..  
Et pour ne pas que maintenant je déteigne..  
Sur votre vie qui elle est seine...  
Je me retire...  
Pour dépérir...  
Et ne plus revenir... (Dites moi ce que vous pensez du poème )**_

Elle se coucha finalement. Demain, elle ne sortirais pas de chez elle..Pas avec la fugire dans cette état..On lui demanderais des explications, et elle ne voulais pas en fournir.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans la douleurs. Son dos la fasais souffrir. Et ce n'est certainement pas son père qui pourrait l'aider. Elle ne voulais pas sortir non plus... En bref, elle était coincée.

Subitement, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Personne n'était chez elle à cette heure.. Elle se leva, pour aller jusqu'a la porte, et elle l'ouvrit. Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et elle fallait la refermer au nez du visiteur. Kakashi Hatake.

Elle se détourna brusquement, refermant finalement la porte au nez de son Sensei. Mais celui-ci avait intercalée son pieds pour ne pas se voir refermer la porte sur lui.

:"Sakura ? "

:'Partez ! "

:"Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu as ! Tu n'était pas la ce matin, alors je suis venu voir si cela allait..."'

:"Ca va ! Partez !" Elle ne voulais pas qu'il voit son visage, même si cela était trop tard.

:"Sakura ! J'ai vue ton visage, je m'inquiéte. Alors que tu le veuille ou non, j'entre ! "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Il avait ouvert brusquement la porte, et il avait saisit Sakura par les épaules, pour la tourner face à lui. Et il découvrit un visage strié de larmes. Sans réfléchir plus que cela, il la serra contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son Sensei, laissant les larmes si longtemps retenus, couler. Par m'égarde, Kakashi passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille. Un cris s'échappa alors de sa gorge, la douleur la saisissant. Il la relacha alors directement, la mine inquiète.

:"Qu'est ce qui ce passa Sakura... Dit moi..." Tendrement, il passa le bout de son index sur la coupure de son visage :"Qui as osé te faire cela ? " Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, l'installant assise sur son lit.

:"C'est..." Elle n'osait même pas prononcée son nom. La gorge nouée par ses sanglots.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, car un cri retentit, venant de la porte d'entrée.

:"SAKURA, POURQUOI LA PORTE EST ENCOR OUVERTE ?"

On l'entendit monter en trompe dans les escalier, sa lanière déjà en main, empestant encor l'alcool, le regard fou. Une expression de terreur de dessina sur les traits de sakura. Kakashi, lui, était comme figé.

Le père de Sakura, comme si il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence du ninka copieur, leva la lanière, près à frapper sa fille. Mais soudain, une main s'abattit sur son poignet, alors q'une voix glacial retentit à ses oreilles.

:"Touchez la, et je vous jure que je ne vous laisserais pas la vie sauve..."

Le bourreau se tourna vers Kakashi. Et il lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Mais Kakashi l'esquiva facilement, et l'envoya au tapis d'un seul coup de poings.

Ensuite, il se redirigea vers une Sakura paralisée. Il l'enleva dans ses bras, avant de sortir de la maison, et de se diriger vers la sienne.

:"Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, il ne te fera plus de mal. Je vais m'occupe de toi, et tu restera chez moi.

Sakura, tremblante, se serra contre son Sensei. Arrivés chez lui, il la coucha sur son lit, avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain, et de revenir avec des bandage, des linges propre, pour laver ses plaies.

Tendrement, il se mit à l'oeuvre, nettoyant avec des gestes délicat, doux et légers. Sakura ne disait rien. Elle avait fermée ses yeux, ne bougeant pas, confiante. Quand il eu finit de panser ses blessures, il se releva, pour aller tout ranger.

Quand il revien, il s'asseya près d'elle, et il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

:"Depuis quand ton père était-il ainsi avec toi ? "

:"Depuis la mort de ma mère..Il s'est mis à boire..Et c'est la que tout à commencé..."

Kakashi lui caressa la joue en signe de réconfort..

:"Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlée ? "

:"J'avais peur qu'il ne me tue cette fois..Il..Il en aurait été capable je pense.."

:"Ne t'en fait plus pour ca, je suis la maintenant, je te protègerais.."

:"Mais vous ne pourrez pas être la tout le temps..." Ses joues s'était colorées en une adorable couleur rosée.

;"Je m'arrangerais pour...Si tu veux bien me laisser faire..Me laisser entrer dans ta vie...Pour toujours..' En disant ces mots, il s'était rapproché d'elle, ses yeux fixés dans les siens..

Sakura le regarda, les yeux agrandient de surprise. Elle n'osait le croire. Elle ne savait comment interpreter les parole du ninja aux cheveux argentés. Celui-ci rapprocha un peu plus ses lèvres des siennes, avant de les effleurer en une douce caresse, incertain. Quand il vit que Sakura ne le repoussait pas, il se permis de l'embrasser tendrement, ses bras venant l'enlacée doucement, précautieusement.

Il vient doucement murmurer à son oreille.. :

:'Maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserais plus. Tu es ma prisonnière.. Je t'aime Sakura, et jamais je ne te laisserais t'en aller loin de moi. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal, je te le promet."

Il ponctua ses paroles par un délicieux baiser, auquel elle répondit joyeusement.

°Fin°

Alors, c'était comment ?


	2. Epilogue

**_Titre :_** Depuis la mort de ma mère...

**_Couple :_** Sakura/Kakashi

**_Auteur :_** Toujours la même

**_Commentaire :_** J'ai soudainement eu envie de faire un épilogue... hihi

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

-"Papa, papa, maman est rentrée !"

Un garçon d'environ 6 printempts était en train de courir dans toute la maison, à la recherche de son père.

Un homme s'approcha alors de lui. Ses cheveux argenté toujours de la même taille, il ne portait plus de masque sur son visage.

Il s'agenouilla devant le garçon, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-"Maman est rentrée, tu est sur ?"

Le garçon secoua la tête affirmativement, ses mèches argenté, parsemée de rose, dansant sur son front.

-"Oui. Elle a été voir papy, et maintenant, elle est rentrée...Je vais aller la voir !"

Dit-il en se détachant des bras de son père, et de ce précipiter en bas, vers la porte d'entrée.

Le ninja copieur observa son fils en se grattant le front, un sourir aux lèvres.

-"Rah, les jeunes..."

Il décendit ensuite à son tour.

Son fils était déjà dans les bras de sa mère, l'embrassant sur la joue.

Celle-ci l'observait tendrement, avec ses yeux vert, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, et en lui parlant à voix basse.

-"A peine rentrée que tu complote déjà contre moi, avec mon propre fils ? "

-"Hey, je te signale que c'est aussi le mien !"

Le petit garçon les regardait tour à tour.

-"Bon, je vais jouer dans ma chambre... Faites pas de bétises"

Ajouta-t-il avec un sourir moqueur.

Kakashi le regarda,sourcil haussé, puis il déclara à sa femme.

-"Il traîne trop avec Naruto..."

-"Et Jiraiya...Ou alors avec son propre père.."

-"Hey... Ca ne te dérange pas aux dernières nouvelles"

Dit-il avec un sourir perver.

-"Oh non, et ca ne me dérange toujours pas"

-"En fait... Et ton père ? "

-"Oh... Il est sortit de cure il y a 2 mois...et il n'a toujours pas retouché à une bouteille d'alcool.."

-"C'est encourageant, c'est bien"

-"Oui... J'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'y arriverais pas"

Elle baissa légèrement son visage.

Son mari la regarda, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, puis il passa le bout de son index sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait gardée au visage.

Elle appuya doucement sa joue contre la paume de sa main, tendrement.

-"C'est surtout pour Miryo qu'il à fait ca..."

-"Oui.. Il voulais vraiment connaître son petit fils"

-"Oui...Je suis contente"

Elle vint se blottir doucement contre le corps de son mari.

-"Ca va aller Sakura.."

-"Oui.. tout va bien...Je suis la plus heureuse des femme"

Elle releva son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Kakashi vint poser son front contre celui de sa femme, gardant le silence.

Avait-il besoin de mot ?

Mais soudain, un cri déchira le silence de la salle.

Sakura sursauta, avant de se précipiter à l'étage, vers la chambre de son fils.

Elle ouvrit la porte à volée, suivit de près par Kakashi.

-"Miryo ?"

Mais personne... Il avait disparu.

Il y avait seulement des Kunai plantés de le mur...

**°Fin°**

Ou plutôt... A suivre

Je saiiiiiiiiis

C'était sensée être un épilogue... Mais je sais pas...j'ai pas put m'en empêcher, c'est partit tout seul !

Vous en pensez quoi ?Lol


End file.
